This present invention relates to an improvement in applying tiles of all types to vertical and horizontal surfaces, for establishing a true vertical surface on two dimensions and for establishing a true horizontal surface prior to applying a cement or mortar base thereon, and for registering tiles to a true vertical and horizontal upon final application.
Before tiles, particularly ceramic tiles, are applied to a surface, the artisan should, and generally does, try to create a flat and true horizontal cement or mortar base upon which the tiles shall be applied to that horizontal surface and should try to create a flat and true vertical cement or mortar base [this is referred to as ‘mortar float’ or ‘cement float’] upon which tiles shall be applied to that vertical surface and thereafter to ensure that the tiles applied to the vertical surface are also applied horizontally and vertically perfect such that the final finished appearance reflects true horizontals and true verticals. In most applications, a mortar float of about one-half inch is established. A depth of more or less than one-half inch, however, may also be established as desired. The main reason for this mortar float is that not all walls, floors, and ceilings are perfectly flat, perfectly horizontal, or vertical throughout the entire surface, nor, where they adjoin, are they at perfect angles [typically at corners where a 90° angle is required or sought].
Generally a guide, such as a slat, or similar device, is employed for this purpose. In many instances, even with slats, many artisans craft novel approaches at shimming single-to-multiple slats or other objects in attempts to obtain better vertical and horizontal foundations for the cement or mortar base and follow-on tile application. There is no one guide system for creating such foundations or for providing a uniform guide system for applying field tile [i.e., tile which covers the surface area being tiled] and trim tile [i.e., tile which forms the perimeter edges of the field tile—typically the trim tile is a rounded tile referred to as a quarter round].
Two new innovative screeds to assist in such alignments are found in my patents, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,788 issued on May 28, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,542 issued on Jun. 4, 2002. The screeds addressed in those patents solved many of the problems associated with preparing and creating accurately aligned mortar bases and tile alignment such as in kitchen and vanity counter tops where additional tiles are to be placed vertically from the horizontal top. No single patent has addressed the bigger-picture associated with vertical tile application and corner tile application, both from a continuous horizontal plane application into the vertical plane from a corner, nor addressed overall system application, nor addressed the need for illumination in new constructions where electricity and lighting are scarce to non-existent. The present invention has corrected these deficiencies.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
(a) provide a standardize system for tile application;
(b) create a simplified method of establishing a true horizontal plane upon which a mortar substrate may be applied prior to final tile application;
(c) create a simplified method of establishing a true two-dimensional vertical plane upon which a mortar substrate may be applied prior to final tile application; and
(d) provide a registration system for tile application;
(e) establish a leveling device for use with a standardized tile application system which can function in construction sites having limited access to, or no, electricity.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.